K'iltrón
The Region K'iltrón is a small province in an old kingdom. The official name of the area is Isrolla, but K'iltrón is the local name in Qardai. There are two major cities in the region, the capital T'erá, and Lédaqor. The region is mostly highlands with the exception of a swampy area to the southeast and the mountains to the north. Small forests dot the area. The mountains in the region are not very rich in minerals, but they do have some iron, copper, tin, and a small amount of silver. The silver and tin are mostly used to make crafts and jewelry, thus giving them a higher selling value. The copper is brought from the mining towns to the bigger cities and traded off to merchants. The iron is kept for tool and weapons making. Culture Religion The people of K'iltrón tend to follow the Akráta religion, which is mostly based on animism. Clothing The wealthier men of K'iltrón wear a long flowing garment, called a durén, that usually is the full length of the body, or a little shorter. Some are simple, with a single colour or two, while others can be quite ornate and decorative. Poorer men wear tunics of varying colours and a shorter version of the durén, which is wrapped around the waist and typically ends at the knees. Women's clothing is far simpler, consisting of a tunic and pants of various lengths. Women's clothing is far less elaborate, usually only having simple patterns of two to three colours. Language The official languages of K'iltrón are Chestenı, the language of the greater kingdom, and Qardai, the local tongue of the people. In the larger cities it is not uncommon to hear other tongues such as Rraxin. Economy The standard currency in K'iltrón consists of various coins made of various precious metals. There is a rectangular gold coin, equal in value to 48 silver, or 1152 copper The Pentagonal silver coin, equal in value to 24 copper And the triangular copper coin. There is also a fourth, special coin. A square cut of léden wood, which has an average value of about 3 copper coins. They are carved with intricate patterns such that they can form a tiled mosaic. Some merchants value them at more or less than 3 copper, and some may not accept them as currency at all. Exports The people of K'iltrón are known for their fine pottery and clay works. However, the biggest export is léden wood figurines. They are carved from the rare léden tree, which only grows in the north of K'iltrón. It is known for its rich colour and extreme density, requiring only the most skilled of craftsmen to make anything from it. Most are of decent size, but it’s rare to find statues over a meter in height. A fair percentage of Lèden wood figurines are of spirits and intended for the gran of the wealthy, though they can often been seen adorning temples and other buildings. Most often however, these expertly crafted statues are of famous figures, past and present, or the buyer themselves.